is this love?
by nekomataonna
Summary: a new comer set her self living in sunagakure with her little sister and took a job as the kazekage's secretary for 4 years and has developed a liking to our little red head tanuki. will she ever confess her feelings to him ? stay tune gaaraXOC


GAARA ONE-SHOT

(talking) *doing* {thinking}

name: ai age: 18 hair color: pinkish white till mid back let down

eye color: chocolate brown height: 168cm (gaara: 169cm) skin tone: fair

personality: gentle, motherly and loving body shape: curvy

past: she lives in sunagakure for 4 years now. she works as a secretary for the kazekage. she was surprised to meet and work for a guy who's old as her. she thought, he's a middle aged old wrinkled old fart but didn't complain. the job gave good payment for her and her little sister's needs. her sister is 8 years old, name nozomi who got chocolate brown hair till her waist held in a braid and hazel eyes. their parents past away in each one's own time. their mother died from giving birth to nozomi and their father died from a disease, disease of a broken heart and followed his wife after two years. now they live in a small house built for two. as sisters, it's a little sister's duties to annoy and tease her big sister in every way such as teasing ai for having a crush on the red headed kazekage for four years straight. when will the heart confess it's needs? stay tune:heart:.

[present]

*beep beep beep* beeps echoed in her eardrums, annoying, brain thumping, most pain in the ass noise in the world, the alarm clock. ai{i hate you so much. leave me alone.} she groaned and covered her head with her soft pillow to cover her tired ears from the evil beeps. the evil beeps had stopped signaling that someone turned it off. nozomi(wake up, nee-chan. time for work and i need to go to the academy.) she shook her stubborn sister but no budge. the best way to get her out is....nozomi smiled evilly and said innocently(if you don't wake up early, you won't meet kazekage-sama or i'll show every one your secret album of kazekage's pictures.) her so called innocent smile didn't leave her lips and laughed evilly mentally at her sister's shuddered boy who shot up from bed and did her routine. nozomi(i knew how to wake her up.) she walked at a steady pace as she waited at the dinning table.

[few minutes of disaster]

ai came down from a flight of stairs, wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt with a hoodie and ears, baby blue capri with cloud designs on the edge and blue sandals. ai yawned sleepily and said in a drowsy tone(good morning, mimi) as she started to cook breakfast for the hungry kid. nozomi(nee-chan, you have to change your habit of sleeping late or you'll get eye bags like kazekage-sama) she giggled teasingly and smelled the delicious aroma dancing in the room till her nose. ai placed two plates of fried sausages and omelets with a side of a little salad, makes any one drool and said in a calm voice(eat your breakfast while it's hot. you shouldn't make fun of people's appearances. you can't judge a book by it's cover. You have to know the person from the inside. Inside beauty and essence are important, you should know that.) she took a bite on her sausage and savored the taste of her home cooked meal. nozomi(i know but you've been working for him for four years. that's alot of for in one sentence. you have to tell him that you like like him or you'll lose him to someone else. there are alot of hungry wild dogs in the desert, so you better hurry before he gets eaten and taken away.) taking a good chomp on her meal and tears streamed down from her hazel eyes from the goodness of her sister's cooking of mastery. ai eyed her weirdly like she grown a second head(i have to separate you from your abnormal friend. what's her name...*light bulb* chihiro was it? she's been teaching you odd stuff no human would understand.) finishing her breakfast and got up to wash her plate. nozomi(better having a friend than none. all the kids are boring and kept obeying the teacher's rules. she's alot of fun and a good friend. the best friend i have.) she gulped down her last piece of sausage and the rest on her plate and does as her sister. ai smiled at her sister and stroked her hair gently(best friends are hard to find these days. you have to cherish it and make it last. it's like a plant, you have to water it, care for it until it's a beautiful flower.) already on their way to the door but was stopped by nozomi. ai(what's wrong?*silent* you forgot something...again?) she asked while having a sweatdrop as nozomi was looking for her headband. ai{and she said i have bad habits} she sighed and shook her head and helped look for it.

[office]

her office was next to the kazekage's office, to be at service at any time and so was the file cabinet where she organizes, stamp and send it to one of the messengers. she met his siblings, kankurou who can't stop hitting on her every time of the day and temari who thought of her as an elder sister to her and helped her in any way. ai was walking in the halls, leading to her office but can't hold her tongue(why doesn't the elders give us a day off or a vacation. every one needs a little R and R. bet them, they get themselves rest and relaxation when we the workers work our butts off. am gonna have eye bags as panda-san.) traced her eye sockets then was startled by his honey coated voice, if he wasn't there, her knees would've gave out on her but stood strongly. gaara(and who's this panda-san are you talking about?) he stood patiently, holding his mug of morning coffee with a teddy bear on it and was wearing his kazekage attire that made her swoon mentally. she blushed bashfully as she twirled her pinkish white locks around her slim fingers(good morning, kazekage-sama. *bow* he's my {think think} stuffed teddy bear.) twiddled her fingers, having an embarrassed blush for referring him to a panda bear but couldn't say it bluntly. gaara arched a non-existence eye brow(you still have a teddy bear?) ai(doesn't everyone? every kid has to have a teddy bear. it's like a little companion in your childhood years. you never know the person in front of you has one. *giggle* do you need anything, kazekage-sama?) giggled at his reaction when he chocked on his morning coffee, though regained his composure and cleared his throat(bring me the files and papers from yesterday and today, also stock up a big batch of coffee. seems like it'll be a long day for me again) having a sour look and grunted colorful words under his breath. ai mentally chuckled as she kept a calk demeanor(right way, kazekage-sama. anything else you'll need in your office?) she asked politely at the red headed sour faced kazekage. gaara( lose the formality. just call me gaara. you already know i hate being called by my title.) he said monotony as he sipped his coffee and went along the halls till he's out of hearing range. ai whispered quietly to herself(because you're so cute when you're annoyed by calling you that) she smiled tenderly at his firm developed back and went to fetch the things that was ordered while folding her arms in front of her well chest.

[ai's office of messiness]

the office was chaotic as it's been hit by a sand storm of papers. the only thing that isn't been messed with is her desk that's very neat. ai grumbled in aggravation( look at this mess. now i have to clean this and file all those papers again. damn you all who those messed with my file cabinet. i shall have my revenge.) having fire balls in her chocolate brown eyes of innocents, well they were there a minute ago ^__^U. ai( i gotta find those files or kazekage-sama gets even more grumpier if it's possible. where are those...hey?! someone left me a white rose again. wonder who left me these. *smells rose* aroma of a desert rose, smells so heavenly. i keep having these for a week now. wish i could know who left me these. it's my favorite flower. it has to be someone i know or...i don't know. no time for that, i need to find those messed up files if i can find them in this pile or that.) having a huge sweatdrop and looking at two piles of papered hills like finding a needle in a hay stack. ai(the elders don't pay me much for this job.*sigh* canon ball.) she yelled and jumped head first and swam through sea of papers after having alot of paper cuts and cursing them.

[after saying colorful things and bandaging her cuts of pain and misery]

gaara was sipping on his third coffee mug while staring on his office window that showed the town clearly as he was at peace, a knock was heard or more like a kick. gaara(come in) he sighed solemnly as he turned his head to the door to meet ai, carrying loads of file in her fragile arms. ai(here's the files that you wanted, sorry if i took so long. my office was a complete disaster area.) she said while stumbling as she walked to his desk filled with papers, ink and brushes, also a potted plant to give life to the room. gaara gazed at her bandaged face, arms and fingers and said in a curious tone(what happen to you? you look like you went through a house full of kunais.) held a handful of files, placed on his desk and right away started to check them through them. ai laughed nervously and rubbed her injured arm(let's just say, i had to swim in a pile of papers to get you the one's you wanted. i'll be fine. no pain no gain. now i can buy those long sleeved shirts i wanted so much.) she laughed jokingly as she was about to leave. gaara( you can stay. i need a hand for this since you all the requests and matters in each file. after all you're my secretary. i'll use a clip board for you, so you won't get more paper cuts.) he said teasingly and had a smile. ai blushed a shade of pink and twiddled her index fingers together(*stutter* i know some of them but you can count on me on finding them. although shouldn't i leave you alone, so you wouldn't be disturbed by your work?) rested her back on the door and waited a reply from the red head who closed his foamy green orbs, in thought and said(your not annoying like most people i know, also i like your company, makes the room more lively and this pile you gave me is too big for what i got yesterday. have you been hiding files from me so i can go home early? are you trying to get rid of me?) having a playful smirk on his luscious lips that she craves so much, just one peck that's all she wanted but replied to his questions(am not. i just found those files while swimming in it and got these things on me. i look like a cheap skate mummy instead of a bandage rolls. so much for Halloween this year.) sat on an empty seat next to his desk and started working as they chatted. gaara(you like Halloween?) ai(yeah, it's my favorite holiday. best day to bond with my sister and making cool costumes together.) remembering last Halloween as they collected a bag full of treats as they wore as two were cats with kunais in their hands. gaara(your the ones who's scaring the elders last year. they've been bitching me from that stunt and still have.) complained the former shukaku container, rubbing his temples and drunk a big sip from his coffee mug. ai's lips escaped a few giggles, when everything went so well, someone who gets on her nerves barged in like a grizzly bear. kankurou(yo,little bro. *stare at them like a deer hypnotized by headlights and smirk* being close, aren't we?) smirked amusedly at the blushing teens. ai regained her demeanor and said coolly(we don't now what you're talking about. we're just discussing on some matters. so find your dolls and dance with them like you always do.) giving him the cold shoulder that sent chills down his spine. kankurou flakily shivered and said in a fake hurt tone(ouch.*touch heart* that hurts alot coming from you, ai-chan. i beg to differ, they're not called dolls, they're puppets. no one knows their beauty and art, am such a misunderstood artist.) he said dramatically as he kneeled on one knee while holding his heart. ai looked at boredly but mostly pissed off( are you done yet, paint boy?) she said monotony while rested her cheeks on her hand on the desk. kankurou done an anime fall and having alot of sweatdrops(dont ignore my artistic speeches when am present.*couch, stand* i was...)he was cut off by ai's direct reply(no*goes up to the door while holding some files* i'll be at my office if you need me, kazekage-sama.) leaving two males behind, kankurou's jaws dropped and lowered his head disappointedly as gaara was having a amused hidden smirk from his older brother. kankurou(why do i always go for the hard to get types. so, did you do it?) rested his body against the window's glass as he watched the busy streets of the village's market place. gaara lifted his coffee mug, sipped small amount of coffee before answering back(frankly, no. i was about to when you barged in like a neanderthal from the stone age.) death glared the red haired teen as his non-existence eye brow twitched. kankurou got chills down his spine and had a few beads of sweat(i thought i wouldn't see that again. just tell her how you feel about her. remember when you talked to temari about your "feeling") doing those bunny flopped quoting gesture and crossed his arms over his chest as the black ringed boy, recalling his conversation with his elder sister.

[flashback, 1 week ago]

temari was in her room, polishing her fan when there was a knock on her door. temari(who is it?) lifted her head and waited for a reply. gaara(it's me. can i come in?) temari's eye brow arched in puzzle at gaara's strange behavior since when did he ask politely but nonetheless let him in. temari(so...umm what do you want, gaara?) feeling uneasy of gaara's visit. gaara lowered his head a bit to hide his face and asked(can i ask you something?*temari nods* i have a strange feeling in my stomach.) he placed his hand over his stomach never lifted his head. temari(are you having a stomach flu again. i told kankurou to never bring any more tuna tacos in the house. i had to take care of you for a month.) placed her hand on his forehead like a big worried sister would do. gaara removed his sister's hand and shook his head (it's not that kind of feeling. i only ate one and hated the first bite, any way, it felt like something fluttering in the pit of my stomach.) he sat on the edge of the bed as temari sat next to him while listening in(when do you always feel it?) gaara pondered as he recall some encounters with people( only when am around ai. do you think she has a virus or a deadly disease?) imagined a chibi ai, surrounded by green aura as germs around her which made gaara a bit sickly green. temari had a sweatdrop, laughed nervously and placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention(what else do you feel when you're around her?) gaara thought hard, placed his thumb over his soft lips(i get light-headed, nervous sometimes, get sweaty palms and smile alot. all of that when she's with me...is this love?) looked at her innocently like a child who seeks answers. temari smiled happily for her younger brother(yeah, you got the love bug. the trick is, how will you tell her that?)gaara crossed his arms and had a "do i have to" look(can't i just wait till this feeling goes. she doesn't like me the way i feel about her.) scrunched up his soured face and got a tiny vein pop[he's so cute :XD:] temari(did you ask her? no, you didn't. ai isn't like that and i know from someone that she likes you back.) a playful smile crawled to her lips from gaara's widen eyes and a faint blush on his pale cheeks. temari squealed mentally at her brother's flushed face and couldn't contain an aww(awwwwww ^w^ my baby brother has a crush on his secretary. all you got to do is to tell her, oh and leave her some hints for her that you love her. a girl needs a heads up, you know. tell kankurou, i'll be back after a day or two and there's left over mac and cheese or looks like it. good luck on confessing to her.) she closed the door behind her, leaving her little brother to sort out a plan to deal with his "love problem". gaara {i got to think of a way that's not humiliating and embarrassing *think think think*light bulb* this is going to be a heart warming week. just have to buy some items for my ai.} his lips curled upwards, into an mischievous grin like when he was a blood thirsty teenager so many years ago.

[end of flash back]

kankurou waved his hand in front of the deep in thought kazekage who snapped out off it. kakurou(had a nice visit to memory lane, while you're in la-la land, ai is about to leave soon. so, you better do it now or keep running away from the girl that really loves you for who you are.) the puppet master was dead Serious that took gaara by surprise, stared for a moment and nodded. he was half way to the door when kankurou asked something very dumb as he is(where the heck did ai get those cuts? what's with the bandages?! some new fashion trends?) had a huge question marks over his head that shows a sign on his head[slow minded]. gaara smirked and shook his head at his elder brother's brain faction disorder(slow as ever,huh, nii-chan) amused smile on his lips and left to find his little ai-chan.

[ai's office]

ai was stuffing loads of papers and files in the file cabinet as she wiped a layer of sweat on her forehead by the back of her hand(of all the days, the elders pick to organize all this piece of mess. *groan* i need a freakin vacation. shinigami-sama have me now and put out of my misery. the mood was so on and i was about to make my move. damn you, doll boy and your wrong timing. now he'll never know how i feel, at least i got an abundant of desert roses.) inhaled the sweet smell of the tiny rose and sighed deeply from the content aroma that filled her nostril. the door creaked softly, showed gaara's fiery wild locks, stuck out like a sore thumb. ai(oh!! kazekage-sama, do you need anything before i leave?) startled by the sudden visit. gaara ( it's gaara. you make me sound so old even though am not. am here to ask you a question of a life time.*ai held her breath and clutched her front shirt tightly* do you really have a strong liking to me more than anything else?) placed his hands on her desk as he asked, looked at her straight in the eye by his dazzling ocean foam orbs that stared deeply to her needy soul for his affection and longing. ai's cheeks flushed with radiant red as a blossomed elegant rose, hid her bashful face behind a curtain of creamy pink locks that gave her a look of innocents that he adores so much lately. the once container of the sand beast, lifted her chin upwards, enough for him to gaze at her loving sparkled eyes. her heart beats rang in her ears rapidly, ready to burst out of her chest. her chocolate brown eyes widened as dinner plates as hot lips planted a kiss on her creamy pink lips, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, savoring his spicy and sweet taste. the black ringed one revisit his thinking cavern once more{so this is what love feels like*smile* i like it} he smiled against her lips and basked the warmth of being loved for the first time in his life.

fin....

choco-ai


End file.
